


This Is Halloween

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Harry Hook One Shots [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Prompt: Jack Skellington has put his daughter in charge of scaring the Isle of the Lost this Halloween. After finding out how badly someone treated someone she likes, the Princess of Halloween Town decides that there is only one person she wants to terrify.





	This Is Halloween

Plans, models and gadgets were scattered all over the place. Halloween was only days away and your father, Jack, was getting flustered. He had left it too late to get started on planning and he was sure that he didn’t have enough pranks to cover everywhere… he needed help.

“{Y/N}?” called out your father.

“Yes daddy?” you asked, walking into his office.

“You know the Isle of the Lost well, don’t you?” he asked, picking up a stack of papers.

“I guess,” you shrugged. “I’ve been there a few times.”

“Good, good,” smiled your father, handing you the stack of papers. “I need you to cover it for me this year.”

“Me? Why not Jake? Or Josh? Or Suzy?”

“I’m sending your brothers and sister to other places this year. I can’t be everywhere at once so I need all four of you to help me.”

“Fine,” you sighed. “I’ll spook the Isle.”

“Thank you my little nightmare,” smiled your father, ruffling your hair.

You rolled your eyes and walked back out of his office.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Being from Halloween Town meant the barrier didn’t affect you so you spent a lot of your free time on the Isle, walking around the market place, at the Chip Shop, at the docks. You’d made friends with Uma and her crew. You didn’t want to be the one to have to scare them just because it was Halloween.

“This is going to be so much fun!” grinned your brother Jake.

“Sure it is,” you muttered, flipping through the stack of papers your father had given you.

“Come on, {Y/N}, you’ve wanted him to give you more chances to scare people for years.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to scare my friends,” you sighed.

“But scaring friends is fun.”

You rolled your eyes at your brother. He was so much like your father it was truly terrifying… and not in the good way. You were more like your mother, Sally. You were both too kind to really be scary. Your youngest siblings, twins Josh and Suzy, were just getting started in learning how to pull a proper Halloween prank so you couldn’t tell just yet whether they would actually enjoy it or not.

Sighing, you decided to head towards the Forest of Holidays and slip through to the Isle. Maybe you could just convince your friends to pretend to be scared just to satisfy your parents.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“There she is! The angel of my nightmares.”

You smiled as you closed the door between the Isle and Halloween Town.

“Here I am, my favourite windswept pirate,” you chuckled.

Turning around you found yourself face-to-chest with your best friend on the Isle, Harry. His arms immediately wrapped around your shoulders.

“Yeh’ve been gone too long {Y/N},” Harry sighed.

“And yet you were still here waiting for me,” you smiled.

“A lucky guess?”

“You’ve been coming up here every night, haven’t you?”

“….. Yes.”

You chuckled, pulling away from Harry to look up at him.

“Anyone would think you missed me, Harry.”

“I did,” he said, starting to lead you towards town.

“I missed you too,” you smiled, leaning against him as the two of you walked.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry said he had to pop to check on his father so he’d left you at the Chip Shop with the crew, knowing they’d keep you safe. You were sat at one of the tables near the kitchen door, looking through the stack of papers your father had given you.

“What you got there?” asked Gil, peeking over your shoulder as he walked up behind you.

“Just some Halloween stuff my dad thought I’d want to use this year,” you shrugged, stacking the paper back up in a pile. “Problem is, I don’t actually want to scare anyone this year.”

“That’s not like you,” frowned Gil. “Are you sick? Can you even get sick? I mean you’re kinda already dead, right?”

You couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. Gil was always the one to worry about you. He was a sweet guy. It made no sense to you why he was even on the Isle, but you guess it wasn’t really your place to ask about it.

“I’m not sick Gil, I promise,” you smiled. “My dad’s put me in charge of scaring the Isle this Halloween, and I really don’t want to do it, but I doesn’t want to let him down.”

“Why don’t you want to do it?” he asked, finally sitting down opposite you. “You love scaring people.”

“But not here. All of you here are like my family. I couldn’t do it to you.”

“You could always scare our parents?” he offered, with a shrug.

“The only thing your father’s scared of is not being in constant reach of a mirror, Gil,” you chuckled slightly. “Ursula, well the only thing that scares her is not being able to find the TV remote.”

“What about Harry’s dad? He definitely deserves a good scaring for all the bad stuff he’s done to…. Oh no, pretend I didn’t say any of that!” gasped Gil.

“Gil..,” you said as calmly as you could. “What has he done?”

Gil shook his head, keeping his mouth closed tight.

“Fine,” you said standing up. “I’ll just go ask him myself.”

Gil didn’t get chance to stop you as you were out of the door quicker than he could blink.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were glad that it was dark on the Isle as it made it easier for you to get around. You were able to slip between the shadows, keeping out of sight of everyone, although if they thought they saw you, you were gone before the thought even registered with them. You were surprised you remembered the way to the old Captain’s place, it’d been years since Harry let you join him on a visit to his father. He had never exactly said why he wouldn’t let you to with him anymore, you just thought that being who you were frightened his father and he was just trying to protect the grumpy old pirate.

You soon found yourself outside the familiar old shack that belonged to Captain Hook. You’d smiled to yourself at the look of the old place. You had to give him credit, only James Hook could’ve made a rundown, battered old house look like a pirate ship. It made you think of the saying that ‘Old habits die hard’.

You walked up to the door and were just about to knock using the old hook door knocker, when you heard a crash and raised voices inside. Without a seconds thought you pushed through the door. The sight that greated you made your heart leap to your throat. Harry was curled up on the floor, broken glass all around him, and his father stood over him with his hook raised ready to slash at Harry.

“STOP!” you screamed, rushing over to put yourself between Hook and Harry. “Get away from him!”

“Get out of my way you insolent little witch! This is nothing to do with you!” yelled the Captain. “This is between me and that worthless, pathetic, weak, creature that dares to call itself my son.”

“I said, GET AWAY FROM HIM!” you screamed, stepping towards him, your eyes flashing red as your rage built inside you. “Don’t even THINK about going near him!”

Your whole body trembled with anger towards the Captain. You had never felt such anger and while you were revelling in the feeling, part of you was scared of what you might actually do. The rational part of your mind had switched off and you felt like you wanted nothing more in that moment than to gut him with his own hook.

“The ONLY worthless, pathetic creature around here is YOU! Harry is TWICE the pirate you EVER were and a MILLION times better as a PERSON!!! You are the weak one… James,” you hissed.

You could feel the darkness of the room begin to close in around you. The shadows were beginning to come alive at your will. You were just about to push the shadows towards Harry’s father when the door to the house burst back open and Gil rushed in, having finally caught up with you. The distraction was enough for you to lose your control on the shadows and they quickly vanished.

“{Y/N},” Gil gasped. “What’s going on?”

“Get Harry out of here,” you said, not turning to look at him.

“Not without you,” said Gil, gently putting his hand on your shoulder. “Let’s go.”

“This isn’t over Hook. I promise you that,” you threatened, backing away from him.

With your help Gil was able to lift Harry up and help him out of the shack and back to the ship.

“Stay with him, Gil. I’ll be back,” you said, once Harry was settled and Jonas was starting to patch him up.

“Where are you going?” asked Gil, worried you might be going back after Harry’s father.

“Home. I’ve got planning to do,” you said, walking back off the ship.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d been back in Halloween Town for a week concocting your Halloween plans. You hadn’t been back to the Isle but thanks to Link, Store and Tub (Lock, Shock, and Barrel’s kids) you’d goten a message from Gil to say that Harry was okay and staying on the ship permanently now. You’d hoped that would be the case and that he hadn’t gone back to his father’s shack.

With a bit of help from some old friends in town you’d been able to get together everything you needed for Halloween night.

“{Y/N}, my dear,” called your father as he carefully entered your room. “I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been quieter than usual and you haven’t been to see your friends. Is everything alright? Did something happen while you were there?”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Just busy getting things ready for Halloween,” you replied, not looking up from what you were doing.

“Oh wonderful. Do you have lots of ideas?”

“Just one.”

“One? For the whole Isle?”

“No. Just one person, the one person on the entire Isle that deserves to know what fear truly feels like.”

“{Y/N}, sweetheart. Are you planning on using Halloween for revenge?”

“Yes.”

“Did someone hurt you while you were there?”

“No… but they hurt someone I care about, and I have a suspicion that it wasn’t the first time they hurt them either.”

Your father went quiet. He knew you had made many friends on the Isle of the Lost over the years you’d been going, but he had never seen you so focused and determined to help one of them. It almost reminded him of how he felt all those years ago when he helped your mother out of the clutches of Oogie Boogie.

“You really care about this person a lot, don’t you?” your father eventually asked.

“He’s my best friend,” you replied simply, picking up another piece of whatever it was you were making.

“Could it possibly be that he means more to you than just that?”

Your head snapped up and you finally looked at your father.

“Right now, I am more focused on making sure the person who hurt him will pay for what he did,” you said coldly. “Anything else can wait.”

“Just be careful, my little pumpkin,” you father sighed. “And if you need help, you know where I’ll be.”

“I will dad, don’t worry about me,” you smiled lightly.

Your father lightly kissed the top of your head and walked out of your room, leaving you to get back to your work.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was finally Halloween and you couldn’t be more excited. You stuffed everything you needed into your large backpack and made your way to the door to the Isle of the Lost. You said goodbye to your father and your siblings as they went through their respective doors with promises of stories of the night’s activities.

You slowly closed the door behind you as you stepped onto the Isle. Instinctively you looked over towards the broken tree stump where Harry usually waited for you and sighed a little when you realised when he wasn’t there. You knew you shouldn’t have been surprised that he wasn’t there, but you couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that he wasn’t waiting because you were sure he’d be there considering it was Halloween. With another sigh, you shifted your bag on your shoulder and made your way into town.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Where are we going?” asked Harry as you silently dragged him through the streets.

You’d got everything in place for your Halloween prank and had walked into the chip shop, grabbed Harry and literally dragged him out without a word. You pulled him through the shadows until you were at the corner, opposite his father’s shack.

“{Y/N}? I… I don’t want ta be here,” muttered Harry.

“Shh. You’ll want to see this,” you whispered.

You gently pulled on the chain in hooked to Harry’s belt and pulled out his pocket watch.

“3… 2… 1…”

Suddenly a loud ticking sound began to echo through the streets, around the two of you. You smirked in satisfaction when, after a few seconds, a light flickered on inside the Captain’s shack, followed by the sound of things being knocked over.

“You didn’t…” chuckled Harry.

“Shhhh. Watch,” you smiled.

You and Harry watched as the door to the shack flew open and a dishevelled Captain Hook came tumbling out, shouting obscentities into the night sky. You put your hand over Harry’s mouth to muffle his laughter so his father wouldn’t hear the two of you.

“Wait for it…”

Just as you said that the shadows seemed to move closer towards the old man stood in the middle of the street in his pyjamas. As they got closer the ticking seemed to get louder and louder. Harry’s father began to swing wildly at the air with his hook, trying to slash at the shadows around him. The more he fought the louder the ticking became, until even you and Harry had to cover your ears. Harry’s father dropped to his knees trying to cover his ears, begging for the ticking to stop.

“Don’t yeh think this is too much?” asked Harry, yelling so you could hear him.

“For what he did to you? No!” you called back, shaking your head.

Harry was more than a little surprised when you said that. He looked over at you and saw the darkness in your eyes. He’d never seen you like this in the years he’d known you. He didn’t understand it. Why would you be this angry at his father? Sure the two of you were close friends, and you’d been the one that stopped his father from hurting him more than he already had that night, but why would you be this angry?

“Yeh have ta stop this,” Harry said, stepping in front of you so you had to look at him. “{Y/N}! Stop this!”

“No! He deserves to suffer for doing what he did to you,” you replied.

“Maybe so, but I know you {Y/N}. Yeh not evil, and this is evil. Please… make it stop.”

“He has to pay for what he’s been doing to you, Harry!”

“And he has. Just please, stop this.”

Turning away from Harry you snapped your fingers and the ticking immediately stopped. You stormed over to where the Captain was curled up on the floor and knealt down next to him.

“You ever threaten, or touch, Harry again and a bunch of ticking clocks will be the last of your worries,” you hissed. “Do I make myself clear?”

Hook quickly nodded.

“Good.”

You stood up to your full height and started to walk away. You walked straight passed where you and Harry had been hiding, not even bothering to look at Harry. You heard shuffled bootsteps behind you and knew that Harry had gone to check on his father. You didn’t look back and just kept walking back towards the woods and your way back to Halloween Town.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d got to the forest to find your father stood by the door back to Halloween Town. He’d wanted to find out how you got along on your first solo Halloween. After you told him what you had done to Captain Hook your father hadn’t reacted well.

“You did WHAT?!” your father laughed.

“I TOLD you that I was going to,” you chuckled. “He was constantly hurting my friend and nobody else was doing anything to help. I had to do something to stop him. And what better way than with his biggest fear?”

“You truly are an evil genius, my little pumpkin.”

“Thank you.”

“How is your friend now? He’s human, right?”

“He’s okay, although he might be a little angry with me for what I did to his father,” you sighed. “I didn’t mean to mess things up with him. I just wanted to protect him.”

The snapping of a twig behind you made you and your father suddenly freeze. You snapped your head around to see Harry slowly making his way over towards you and your father.

“Harry? What are you doing here?” you asked, walking over to him. “Are you okay?”

“I… I came ta… ta say thank yeh,” Harry said quietly. “And ta say sorry for getting angry with yeh. I was just… surprised that someone actually stood up for me.”

“I couldn’t just sit back and pretend I didn’t see what was going on Harry. I had to do something.”

“Something tells me that that’s yeh mother’s influence on yeh,” Harry smiled slightly.

“Maybe,” you shrugged.

“Still, I just wanted ta thank yeh.”

“It’s okay.”

“I guess yeh have ta go now?” Harry asked, looking over your head at your father behind you.

You sighed, nodding slowly. You hated having to leave Harry, but being technically a spirit you couldn’t really stay.

“Stay,” said Harry, taking hold of your hands.

“I can’t,” you frowned. “I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

You gently pulled your hands away from Harry’s and turned back towards your father. Trying not to let any emotions show you start walking for the door to Halloween Town.

“Please stay {Y/N},” called out Harry. “I need yeh here. I can’t cope with waiting for yeh every night. I need yeh here every day and night {Y/N}. Please?”

Your steps faultered for a second before you forced yourself to keep walking.

“I love yeh!”

That made you stop and slowly turn towards Harry.

“Why do yeh think I come out here every night in the hopes yeh’ll come back ta me? Why do yeh think everyone on the crew welcomes yeh with open arms every time yeh visit? They all know {Y/N}. They all know that I love yeh.”

“I… I love you too, but I can’t stay Harry….”

“Actually, yes you can,” said your father walking over to you. “You’re old enough now that you can decide if you want to stay in Halloween Town or in the human world.”

“I have a choice?”

“Of course you do. But it’s a permanent one. If you stay here you’ll eventually become more human and would be able to live a normal life…”

“But?” you asked, knowing there would be one.

“But once you’re fully human you’d never be able to return to Halloween Town,” you father sighed.

“I could stay with Harry but never come home?” you gasped.

“We’d still be able to come see you,” you father reasoned. “Every night if you wanted us to.”

You looked between your father and Harry trying to weigh up your options. On the one hand you could keep things the same, but risk upsetting Harry. On the other you could be with Harry but never go back home.

“I won’t force yeh ta stay,” said Harry softly, turning away from you and starting to walk away.

You watched him for a few seconds before looking back at your father. Your father smiled and nodded. He knew what you were going to do. You were more like your mother than you realised. Smiling you kissed your father’s bony cheek.

“Thank you daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too little pumpkin. Now go catch up with him.”

You quickly hugged your father before rushing after Harry.

“Harry! Wait!” you called out.

Harry didn’t hear you, and kept walking. You ran up behind him and wrapped your arms around him to stop him.

“Geez you walk quick,” you chuckled softly, when he stopped walking.

Harry turned in your arms.

“{Y/N}, what are you….?”

He didn’t get to finish his question as you put your finger against his lips.

“I’m staying,” you smiled.


End file.
